Top or Bottom
by BrownSkinned
Summary: One needs to lose control, while the other needs to maintain it; The two meet in a completely unexpected way, forcing them together, into a world neither one could've Imagined, but each person willing to take every ounce the other has to dish out. The only question left is whose Top and whose the bottom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I haven't been on the fanfiction scene in so long! One thing that always bothered me was the completely obvious plot lines, or things that have been done and redone…so this is my attempt at something completely different from what I read. I hope you do like it, I promise this is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Top or Bottom

_Everyday of my life, I'm ordering people around. Every damn day I'm making decisions; I'm running errands, I'm making plans, I'm budgeting accounts, I'm sending out notices, I'm firing people and hiring people. I'm always in command, I'm always taking charge and any normal person would think that's power, they'd think anyone able to run companies with a 96.7% of efficiency would have an easy life. Normal people would kill to be in my shoes. You'd think that every day they'd have nothing to worry about….if only that were true._

_ Every night I lie in bed, running numbers through my head when I'm supposed to sleep. I miss family get togethers' because my head is so jumbled with what I have to do at work, I can't even remember a simple birthday. I am in a constant state of control and I fucking hate it. I hate every godforsaken minute that I am forced to make a decision about something, yet I do it repeatedly. _

_ But what I really want is to let go. I don't want any control. I want to go to bed at night with a completely clear conscience, with no thoughts of tomorrow in my head. I just want to rest my head on my pillow and sleep like a normal person. But I can't find that release; I can't find that one hobby that makes me relinquish all control._

_Maybe for once I just want to feel like shit; I want to feel like the scum of the fucking earth because someone tells me to, I want someone to take every ounce of power that I have and tell me that it doesn't mean shit, hell, I want them to tell me that I don't mean shit. And that no matter what I do, I won't ever be shit. I want to be so degraded and broken down that I question my own ability to run a business. I want to be so beaten and mangled and scarred that I don't even want to keep breathing._

* * *

_There comes a point in every person's life when they've got to take control of their lives. In some way shape or form they must sit back acknowledge that they've lived like a bitch and grab the bull by the horns, and ride that motherfucker till the end. _

_What makes the riding so hard is finding that outlet of control. Sure you can exert your control over your job: by becoming a workaholic. Or by a main stream notion of holding your control over your relationships by becoming the demanding partner who controls every second of everyday…or even something as simple as what time dinner is ready. Control can lead you down a path you would've never ever imagined in your wildest dreams._

_What works for me isn't for the faint of heart. It is not for the overly sensitive and it is definitely not for everyone. I've found that the most pleasurable way of exerting control… is over another human being._

_Making them bend to your will, making them your bitch. Completely taking any kind of will power to disobey, and when they do disobey, punishing them in a way that humiliates them and force them to behave the way you demand._

_Watching the light diminish from their eyes, watching their will power completely slip and drain away, as their body and mind becomes puddy in your hands with one word. That is the complete and most beautiful definition of the word control. And I exert that control often in two completely different ways. The first and most dramatic way is the knowledge that I can go home and breaks someone's will and spirit at any moment. The second and most subtle is all in my appearance; from the outside you would never know the kind of pain I like to inflict on people, from the outside you'd never know that I constantly crave the sound of tears and sound of leather hitting bare flesh, and that quiet hiss that leaves their mouths on contact. You'd never know that I crave the idea of completely and utterly breaking a human beings will._

* * *

I hope you liked it! The point of this chapter is to be SUPER ambiguous, I didn't want you to know EXACTLY who was who yet. Like I said this story is going to be something COMPETELY different, so please be patient with me! I know this first chapter is short but I shall try and make the next one worth reading in length as well as quality. So make sure you comment, tell me what ya love and what ya hate. And Most of all let me know if you enjoyed it

p.s My friend Liz helped me with re-reading and what not. So I dedicate this story to her :) Also obviously, I don't own nothing :)


	2. Chapter 2

_UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!_

_Enjoy_

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep…._

It was exactly 5 o'clock in the morning and Draco Malfoy had yet to close his steele gray eyes for the night and it was already morning. Then to top that of not only was it morning, it was a _Monday _morning, meaning that by default it was the worst day of his week. Sighing he reached over and turned off his alarm clock, that in all reality held no purpose because he always woke up before the annoying thing anyway.

Yawning he sat up, and swung his feet off the edge of his bed, placing them squarely on the ground. He didn't want to do this, he did not want to go to work and deal with all the bullshit that awaited him at his office. But he knew, that he would. Begrudgingly, he got up off his bed, clad only in silk boxers and walked into the bathroom, where he did him morning ritual of looking at himself in the mirror.

Here he was six foot three, steele grey eyes, and chiseled tone frame, a smile to kill for, but was rarely used and of course that trade mark blonde, practically white hair. He was, by any standards, a gorgeous man. A gorgeous man who was miserable in his life. Sighing once again he got in the shower, adjusting the temperature to scolding and hopped in, where he began to go through his checklist in his head.

"_Meeting at 9am, with the head of marketing, at 10 I have a conference phone call, that's bound to last at least till 12. I need to make time to eat, but that usually never happens. I need to, file all of the paper work from Friday's conference call. I also need to fire that useless secretary, who can't make a decent cup of coffee OR write down a message correctly. Which was going to be more paper work. Fucking fantastic" _

He turned off, the water and got out wrapping the towel low around his waist. He glanced at himself in the mirror again.

"Today is going to be a bloody _fantastic_ day." Too bad he didn't believe it.

* * *

"Ms. HARMONY, Sarah…Sar-sarah took my block and I said No! bu-but, she she she took it anyway!" four year old Sofia ran towards Hermione, her big blue eyes on the brink of shedding tears, and making Hermione's heart melt instantaneously. For Pete's sake, it was only 8:36 in the morning and already there was a fight on the play matt.

Picking up the young girl, and holding her in front of her she tried to sooth the upset child.

"Sofia, you know that Ms. Harmony can't understand you will you're crying," she sat the little girl down on her feet, and knelt in front of her, wiping the tears from her cheek. Sofia took a few sniffles and deep breaths and seemed to calm down enough to explain what happened. "Ok Sofia, use your big girl words and tell me what happened."

The child visibly got upset again as she began to rehash, what had happened just 5 minutes prior. Apparently Sofia had been playing with the green block, while Sarah, had been playing with the blue one, and everything was going on just fine until Sarah decided that she didn't want to blue block anymore and that she wanted the green one. The problem was, Sofia did _not_ like the blue one she like the green one, she said it had more character than the blue one did, and that's when Sarah snatched the block and stuck out her tongue at Sofia.

All Hermione could do, was smooth the red ringlets on Sofia's head, and assure her that she was correct; the green block _did _have more character. After five minutes Sofia was a happy camper, Sarah had not only given the toy back but she apologized as well, and now everything was all right in the land of PlayTime.

Smiling at a Job well done Hermione walked over to her co-worker at the receptionist desk.

"Ohhh Ms. Harmony!" her co- worker Ilene, teased her as she spun in her leather chair. "Oh, Ms. Harmony, please help me! I cannot stop spinning!" she yelled as she came to a stop.

"Oh, Ilene you're so funny" Hermione grinned, "Notice the sarcasm in my statement!"

Ilene quit spinning, and turning back to the computer, "I don't know why you refuse to correct the children, when the mispronounce your name. You work so hard in making sure they, have a-" She paused cocking her head to the side as she stared at the bank statements, Hermione smiled and turned her back to the desk facing the play room so that she could keep and eye on the children, "You know, a independent curriculum, where they rely less on magic and more on brain and will power." The printer started printing as she finished her statement.

" Well, you're right." Hermione flinched slightly as a little boy tripped over a toy truck, she waited for a cry, and when none came she relaxed and continued. " I do want them to be independent and strong, but I must keep in mind they _are_ just children. And I mean," she shrugged, " It's just a name, Hermione…Harmony. A rose called by any other name would smell just as sweet."

" Yea, yea yea, I'm sure you think your own poop, doesn't stink too." Smiling Ilene stood next to her, with the statement in her hand, "You know Hermione, the numbers this month-" Hermione stood up off the desk.

"Ilene…not today." She peered at the children and her heart melted. Seeing all the little happy faces. PlayTime was her baby; it was what she'd built from the ground up. It was her life, and as she stood there looking at her kids, some of which belonging to former classmates and friends. She'd but her entire heart and soul in to PlayTime. It was right in the Heart of Diagon Alley, which she thought would be a prime spot. The way Hermione had planned it in her head was, many people work in Diagon Alley, many people who had high paying jobs and could afford to send their children to a day care. So why not provide them with a wonderful day care that they could drop their child off too, on the way to work instead of floo-ing all over the wizarding world.

Unfortunately she was sadly mistaken, it seems that not many wizarding parents want their children to be sent to a muggle institution, how ever Hermione continued to push, she refused to even slightly believe that PlayTime wouldn't make it. Sighing she gave Ilene and apologetic look and went into the play room, where she announced that it was time to clean up, and get ready for story time.

* * *

"Fuckin, wankers." Draco hated those conference calls; he leaned back in his chair stretching his arms up above his head and stared at the ceiling. Here it was, two o'clock and his day wasn't even close to being over, at least half of his day was done…well kind of anyway. He said and focused on his desk and before his eyes sat mountains of paper, and account files, and other bullshit that he just didn't care about, luckily for him his best friend had come to relieve him.

In walk Blaise Zabini, six foot, beautiful black man, his hair freshly cut, as always, and of course dressed impeccably, his green eyes ready to charm the panties off any unsuspecting women, with enough beauty to entertain him for the night.

"Draco my man!" Blaise strode through the door, with an air of confidence following him. His arms wide open and a charming smile on his face, he stopped in front of Draco's desk his arm wide open as if waiting for a hug.

Draco smiled at his long time friend, "Blaise, are you here to show me the world is my oyster…. again." He stood up and walked over to his friend hugging him and taking a step back. Blaise smiled and responded.

"My good friend, you are a Malfoy, half of the world is your oyster. You can ask for anything and have it with the snap of your fingers." Blaise smirked and took a seat and Draco walked back to his chair, and reclining.

"I feel like once a month, you walk into my office …" He waved his hand in the air for dramatics, " and tell my that I can have anything."

"Well, Mister Malfoy, if you took a break, you'd see that there's more to the world that what's inside this office." Blaise got and began to pace. " I mean really, when is the last time you went out and just had a good time?" Draco closed his eyes and attempting to try to actually remember the last time he had fun.

"Shit," he squinted at his best friend, " When was the last time you were here telling me the same thing?" Blaise chuckled and leaned over his best friends desk.

"About a month ago. I'll tell you what I found this really dirty, yet beautiful place, you should come with me tonight." Blaise lowered his voice, " I'm almost positive that, this is a place you've never been, and a place, where no one will know you and if they do they'll _never_ admit to have seen you there."

"Oh, really? How is that even possible, as you so kindly reminded me just a few minutes ago, I _am _a Malfoy."

"Trust me." Blaise got stood up straight, and fixed his suit. "Be ready at 8pm, no excuses." Sighing and finally agreeing, Blaise turned and left and of course before leaving he made sure to get friendly with the secretary, who Draco was glad to see leave. When Blaise told her, she was fired she was only upset for a second before those green eyes, and flawless smile, quickly gave her something to smile about.

Draco was glad he had a friend like Blaise. After graduating from school not many people thought highly of him. Sighing he glanced at the clock.

"Alright, Malfoy it's 3:30…let's knock this shit out." He returned to his work, thinking about the place that Blaise was talking about.

* * *

At, five o'clock with the last child gone, Hermione looked at her empty daycare, what was she going to do? What if she couldn't save PlayTime? What if everything she had worked so hard for crumbled?

She refused to let that happen, she refused. Locking the door she walked over to the fireplace and floo-ed home.

Hermione lived alone, and she'd rather have it no other way. She liked being able to come her and have her house exactly how she left if; she didn't have to worry about cleaning up after someone or some one cleaning up after her.

Her house was hers and her alone.

She walked by her black and white cat; named Cheshire gave him a solid tickle under the chin and kiss on the top of his head. Then headed to the kitchen kicking off her shoes, shimming out of her pants and lifting her shirt off of her body as she strode towards the refrigerator.

"Ms, Harmony," she said aloud to herself as she opened the refrigerator. "You've got to eat when you're at work," she scolded her self the same way she did her children, as she pulled out home made Mac n cheese and popped it in the microwave, "You cannot get up from the table if you don't finish your food." She chuckled to her self and checked the clock, five forty five. She needed to be at The Underground no later than eight so she had time. Her body tingled at the idea of heading to her second job, the pay was horrible but that wasn't want kept her there, it was the thrill of everything that went on.

Seven forty five and Draco was standing on the Balcony over seeing the lake that was his back yard sipping his drink.

Bourbon two ice cubes.

The night air was crisp and had the smell of early fall. The moon was bright and full hanging over that lake, making the view something you would see on a post card. It was truly stunning.

He was also ready, he'd actually been ready since seven, but that is just because he got bored lying around, and need to take his mind off or work. Since Blaise hadn't told him where they were going he, tried to dress as casually as he could. His face freshly shaven, wearing dark grey slacks and a simple black button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and leather black shoes.

He looked good, and he knew he looked good, he just hoped good enough was acceptable for this spot. Blaise had told him it was in the far back corner of Diagon Alley, it was one of those places that you only go, when you know exactly where you're going. At eight on the doc Blaise appeared in his fireplace, just as impeccably dressed and Draco, wearing black slack and at Emerald green shirt, and black shoes.

He, smirked at Draco, " Are you ready?" Tossing back the rest of his drink Draco smirked back and replied.

"I'm as ready as I'll every be." Stepping next to Blaise he watched as his best friend, Grabbed a hand full of floo powder and shouted the name of a place he'd never heard of.

"The Underground!"

The next thing he new, he was standing in front of an ugly green door, which looked as though it was attached to a building that was ready to collapse with a stiff wind. Draco was more than confused.

"Blaise, where the fuck are we and what kind of place are we at?" at this point he couldn't believe he'd done this, he should've just stayed home, he had a budget meeting in the morning after all. Blaise walked up to the door pulling out his wand, made a figure 8 pattern at the top left and side of the door then drawing a line from the figure, to the handle then down to the floor, and waited for a click.

"It's a place you have to see to believe," Blaise replied and pushed open the door, to The Underground.

* * *

Ahh guys I'm so sorry, school started and my internship so I'm busy ALL of the time. So here is chapter two, I promise to try and update more regularly! I swear, thanks so much for reviewing and remember to telling me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Also subscribe and review.

Aslo next time there will be some wonderful interactions with the two. :)


End file.
